


In your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, GOD NO, I wrote this at like 2am, Ignore my shit writing skills, Ignore my shitty everything, Just some stupid fluff, Once again it's 2017 what the fuck am I doing, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader gets no mention regarding gender, ignore me, or Chara, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waking up with your Robo Boy. How fun. (What year is it?)





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Would you smooch some stupid bot?

 

Mettaton was an extrovert down to the core. He thrived off of the attention of others and being surrounded by large crowds and fans and friends and conversation. He practically _ lived _ for eyes on him. Which being the introvert that you were this was funny and ironic considering his physical form was the exact opposite. His EX body could only take so much in before it physically drained him to be up and about. Despite how much Alphys had extended his charge there was still a pretty generous limit to how much he could do.

Sometimes it meant he'd konk out right after a big show or that'd he'd have to spend a little while charging in between photoshoots and interviews. Other times it meant you got to cuddle up with an exhausted boyfriend on your mutual free days.

Earlier that morning you had been woken up by the sound of your front door opening and closing, only dragging yourself out of bed to join him out in the living room when you realized he wouldn't be able to reach your bedroom. Upon finding him on the couch you briefly helped him plug into his charger into the wall before passing out on top of him

When your eyelids shot open for the first time in the morning and you saw your robot superstar boyfriend make a very un-superstar like face you didn't bother holding in your goofy chuckles.

  “I don't understand how you can be so comfy to spoon with when you're made of metal,” You murmured into unbrushed and unkempt black locks. Shoulder pads abandoned somewhere at the front door from last night, you could easily slip your arms through his from behind and latch onto Mettaton's back like a clingy koala, comfortable even with his switch jabbing your ribs. 

“Mmmmm,” he wasn't awake enough to respond intelligently, barely managing to say something along the lines of “Thank Alphys and her artificial skin grafts.” His voice glitched adorably at the end.

You hummed tiredly at that and nuzzled your head deeper into the crook of his neck. So comfy. You noted in the back of your mind to _really_ thank her later.

“Have you been charging?”

“Yes, thank you for asking lovely.”  Just to make sure you cast a quick glance at the outlet on the side of the couch and were glad to see it was being taken up with his over the top and bright magenta charger. “I take it that last night's showing really took it out of you?”

Mettaton yawned sweetly in response, a sleepy grin working it's way onto his face. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but you could picture the way they would have shone if they were open.

“Oh it was absolutely agonizing on my dreadfully short stamina, but having so many adoring fans cheer for me so energetically never ceases to lift my spirits,” He cooed.

A moment of enjoyable silence passed.

“Why am I being spooned? I can't see your stunning face when you're behind me.” 

Too tired to come back with a snarky remark or flirt back you shifted just enough so he could turn around and face you. It was a bit awkward on such a small space, but neither of you seemed to mind the intimacy that came with the forced closeness.

A tender look washed over his rather tired-looking features and you returned the expression before gingerly leaning in a bit to cup his face between your hands and nuzzle against him. 

He pressed a short chaste kiss on both of your cheeks and then your forehead. Metallic and slender arms wrapped around your sides and tried to tug you impossibly closer.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

God even after dating the bastard for three plus years you wanted to melt when you shared such tooth-achingly sweet moments with him.

"Ugh it's too early for your cuteness," And you rolled off of him and slid onto the ground.

His hearty laugh from behind you only deepened the blush on your face.

“Shall I go make you some coffee, sweetheart?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay


End file.
